His Hoodie
by Freckled Princess of Arendelle
Summary: Adrien has a tendency to forget his things whenever he visits Marinette. (Adrienette fluff)


His Hoodie

Ever since they became closer as friends, Marinette learned a lot more about Adrien then she knew before, like how he traveled to so many exciting places when he was younger and how he pulled pranks on his childhood tutor. She also discovered that Adrien had a frequent tendency to leave something behind whenever he came over to her apartment.

The first time he came over, he left his phone on her desk. The second time it was his house keys. The third? His mid-term study guide and mathematics textbook.

And with each time that he forgot something, Marinette always called him to remind him of it. She always looked forward to those moments, since they gave her an chance to talk to Adrien more. It would be a funny little reminder and in no time, Adrien would come back and retrieve his items with an embarrassed smile and a small apology. And then they would talk for a few more minutes and Adrien would eventually leave and Marinette would watch him go with a dreamy gleam in her eye and a lovestruck smile that made her parents and Tikki chuckle under their breathes.

Tonight Adrien came over so they could quiz each other on an upcoming French Literature test. Before he arrived, Marinette helped Sabine baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies which the former and a very happy Adrien took to Marinette's bedroom. There, they looked through all the notes before Adrien got a call from Natalie. After he hung up, Adrien grabbed his backpack, pulled on his winter coat, and hurried out of the room with a smiling Marinette trailing behind.

"See you tomorrow Marinette! And thanks for the cookies!" Adrien gave her a final smile and wave before rushing out the front door.

"Bye Adrien! Stay warm!" Marinette bided. She gave him a little wave and watched him cross the snowy street with his tin of cookies tucked under his arm.

Once Adrien was gone, Marinette turned around and retreated into the warm apartment. She walked back up the stairs and stepped into her bedroom. Outside her window, the cold blustery December winds whistled and howled, and Marinette felt a slight shiver creep up her body as she thought about how cold it must be. She hoped Adrien would get home safe and sound.

As she gathered up her notes from off the floor, Marinette found herself smiling as she remembered Adrien throwing chocolate chips into the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. He was not as good as Marinette, who missed catching only one chip, and there was a time when he tried to make her miss by tickling her side, and Marinette could not help but giggle as she remembered the look on Adrien's face when she pinned him to the ground and tickled him back. As it turned out, the cutest model in Paris was even more ticklish than her.

Humming to herself, Marinette organized her notes into a neat stack before turning around and setting them on her desk. "Oh!"

There, draped over her desk chair, was Adrien's favorite black hoodie. The one thing he forgot to take with him today. He took his winter jacket, but left the hoodie. Looking at the article of clothing, Marinette suddenly remembered that Adrien had taken his hoodie off after their tickle fight, when Adrien was an adorable, laughing, flustered mess. Marinette shook her head and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the hoodie.

_Oh Adrien._

Marinette set her notes down and picked up the hoodie. She had only worn it once, and that was two months ago when she had milk spilled on her favorite shirt. If it were any other day, Marinette would've waved the stain off and forget about it, yet since it was class pictures, she turned into a complete wreck, Adrien decided to help her cover the stain by offering his hoodie.

As she held the hoodie out in front of her, Marinette found herself remembering that day when all eyes turned to her and all the girls whispered and gossiped about how she wore Adrien's hoodie. Chloe had fumed all day, and Alya had a ball.

_I should call Adrien and tell him I have…_ Marinette felt her thoughts fade away as she stroked the soft fabric. A few seconds later, she turned to the window, hearing the icy wintry winds sweep across the house. Inside her bedroom, the air was somewhat chilly and Marinette felt light goose bumps appear on her arms.

_I should turn the heater on._ Marinette decided.

Looking down at the hoodie again, Marinette shook her head and moved to grab her phone. What was she waiting for? Adrien probably figured it out by now that his hoodie was missing. He would surely want it back.

_I wonder if he figured out that he forgot his hoodie yet._ Marinette thought. Her finger moved along the screen yet the small voice inside her head told her to stop.

Another chill swept through Marinette and she turned to the door, yet the moment she looked down at the hoodie, the more she wanted to just slip on the garment and see how warm it was.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Setting her phone down on the desktop, Marinette threw off her blouse, leaving her only in her thin camisole. She then moved to the mirror and gave it a single glance before throwing the hoodie into the air and pulling it over her body.

The moment the hoodie covered her, Marinette pulled up the long sleeves and rolled them up to her wrists. She pushed the hood off her head and looked at herself.

When Marinette glanced at herself in the mirror, she let out a small laugh at how small she looked inside the hoodie. Even though Adrien was thin and lean, the hoodie was still large in size. And to Marinette's relief, it was comfortable and warm against her skin. She felt as though she was wrapped in a blanket.

Still standing in front of the mirror, Marinette rolled on the balls of her feet and clasped her hands together. Bringing the sleeves to her nose, Marinette felt her lips curve into a small smile at the faint traces of his cologne mixed with laundry detergent on the fabric.

It smelled of him.

_I'll give it back to him tomorrow._ Marinette decided. Besides, it was already late into the evening. One night with his hoodie wouldn't hurt, right?

_No, I'm sure he's going to want it back. I'll just stay up for a little longer and wait for a call. If he does call, then I'll tell him about his hoodie._ Marinette thought.

Yes, that seemed like a good plan.

After taking off her jeans and pulling on a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms, Marinette grabbed her phone and snuggled under her blanket and close to where Tikki peacefully slept on her little pillow. Comfortable, Marinette closed her eyes, her lips curving into a small sleepy smile as she rubbed her cheek against the hoodie's soft sleeve.

By the time Adrien texted her an hour later, Marinette was already fast asleep, curled up on the warmth and comfort of his hoodie. When Adrien did not receive a message back, he sent her a second text.

A : _Hope you're not cold. Take my hoodie if you want. :) _

* * *

If you enjoyed this story check out my other ML works - _Kiss the Girl, My Hero, Roommates, The Old Recital Song, _and _The New Dress. _Have a very happy New Year my lovely readers!


End file.
